Although a great number of highly sophisticated and complex devices have been developed for cleaning the water in swimming pools, only a few rudimentary implements are available for removing the calcium and lime deposits, oils, grease, scum and the like which tend to build up on the tile walls of pools, along with plaster stains below the tile. These implements include pumice stones, hand-held scrub brushes, and various chemical cleansers or abrasives which the pool owner must rub onto the tile surface, generally while standing in the pool or while kneeling or crouching on its edge. Unfortunately, the laborious nature of this hand-scrubbing process tends to dissuade people from cleaning their tiles as frequently as they should. Thus, the layer of accumulated deposits becomes thicker and harder to remove with time, resulting in added labor and aggravation for the owner of the pool.
One prior art attempt to solve this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,312 to Eason, which relates to a tool for washing concrete surfaces and swimming pool walls. The tool of Eason includes a round brush member rotatable disposed within a hollow open-ended housing. A hollow tubing portion with a handle element formed at one end is affixed to the housing, with the longitudinal axis of the tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,845 to Coult provides a frictional driven rotating cleaning apparatus wherein manual directing of the apparatus imparts rotation to an associated brush within the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 396,473 to Bell uses a hand-held grill cleaner wherein a brush is rotatably mounted to a lowermost forward end of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,015 to Head sets forth a repositionable tile cleaner wherein the apparatus includes a housing mounted upon a castor for repositioning of the apparatus about the swimming pool apron, with a downwardly directed rotatable brush for cleaning of the pool tile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,992 to McKervey provides an apparatus for swimming pool tile cleaning wherein a hand-held tool in the shape of a “L” configuration includes a downwardly directed rotatable brush for cleaning of tile adjacent swimming pool apron, with an injector organization to direct a cleaning fluid to the surface of the rotating brush.
Portion also includes a fitting for attaching a hose to communicate fluids thereto. To operate the tool, fluid from the hose is directed through the tubing element and on to a plurality of fin elements provided on the back of the brush member, imparting rotation thereto. One problem with Eason's device is that the angle of the brush member relative to the handle makes the tool more suitable for cleaning horizontal surfaces such as pool floors than for the vertical walls of a pool. Another problem with the device is that it requires attachment to a source of pressurized water, which increases the weight of the tool and limits the amount of distance over which the tool can be carried. Still another problem with the device is that it lacks versatility; i.e., it can only be used for cleaning certain types of surfaces, and thus may not merit its cost to the consumer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,013 to Case, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,068 to Lester et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,753 to Lewis, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,570 to Brock. All of the above relate to tools having rotary brushes suitable for a wide variety of uses such as scrubbing and polishing of floors, utensils, and furniture, and cleaning the exterior surface of automobiles and airplanes. However, none of these prior art cleaning devices would be suitable for use on swimming pool tile, for a variety of reasons. For instance, a number of the devices are electrically powered, which makes them hazardous to use near water. Others are pneumatically or hydraulically powered, which requires connection to a remote source of pressurized air or water. In addition, the brush angles make them inconvenient for use on vertical walls. Still further, like the device of Eason, they are limited to a single basic function, and would cost more than their occasional use by a pool owner would justify.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be need for a new and improved swimming pool tile and plaster stain cleaning apparatus which can be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed